


Lo vio tan solo

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una reunión entre Saori y Abel obliga a sus guerreros a tener un encuentro. Esa noche Seiya descubrirá en un antiguo enemigo, un aliado; que le ayudará a comprender y por ende a aceptar a la diosa que ama como mujer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo vio tan solo

Era la primera vez en la vida que usaba un traje -no es tampoco que hubiera vivido tanto-; sin embargo, por vestir ese atuendo no se sentía más importante. Ajustó la corbata, observándose frente al espejo, pero se vio en la necesidad de pedirle ayuda a Shiryu, su asesor de imagen en ese particular día.  
“Así no se hace el nudo” Le había reprendido paternalmente el Dragón, desajustando la misma para volver a ajustarla como era debido.  
Seiya se preguntó cómo había conseguido esa pericia su buen amigo, no recordaba haberlo visto con traje; ni al pelilargo ni a ninguno de sus otros hermanos. Siempre vistiendo sus armaduras... o al menos, cuando recordaba el pasado inmediato, era la primera imagen que le golpeaba en la mente.  
Una vez listos, en pocos minutos los invitados de Saori fueron llegando. El Pegasus intentó mostrarse relajado y cómodo, pero por más intento no lo logró. No era fácil tener tan cerca a antiguos enemigos como lo eran Abel y sus Guerreros, aparentando como si nada de lo ocurrido, escaso tiempo atrás, hubiera pasado en realidad.

“ _Los hermanos sean unidos, esa es la ley primera._ ”

Más allá de las diferencias, más allá de lo dicho y hecho, Saori y Abel no dejaban de ser lo que eran: Dioses y hermanos. No solo mitológicamente, aun más llamativo era reconocer que también lo eran de sangre.  
Nadie culpó a la muchacha ni mucho menos reprochó tamaña decisión de invitar a su hermano y a sus guerreros a una cena “familiar”. Ninguno de los Santos se opuso, aunque a su vez, ninguno dio el visto bueno. Sin embargo Saori solo se limitó a informarles a sus caballeros que celebraría una reunión con Abel; tampoco les consultó para ser sinceros.  
Las horas transcurrieron con notable pereza. Cada grupo de Guerreros se mantuvo, durante toda la velada, conversando entre sí, como si temieran mezclarse con el otro bando, mientras que los hermanos disfrutaban de una íntima conversación, en la que simples mortales no tenían nada que acotar.  
Harto de aparentar lo que no era y lo que nunca sería, el más pequeño de los Kido salió al jardín a observar las estrellas, como si en ellas pudiera encontrar el consuelo que no hallaba en su confusión e inmadurez.  
Con escasas catorce primaveras se es aun un niño en la mayoría de las culturas, y no era distinto para ellos, sin embargo estos jóvenes habían atravesado duras pruebas que les habían obligado a madurar a golpe, en algunos aspectos; solo en algunos, ya que la parte del corazón todavía estaba algo verde.  
Seiya caminó por el amplio jardín atestado de tulipanes, con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Disfrutaba del paseo en compañía de su alma y de sus pensamientos, pero el frío del otoño lo llevó a buscar refugio dentro del invernadero.  
Abrió la puerta de vidrio repartido y se sentó en uno de los bancos artesanales, sintiendo el inconfundible aroma de los jazmines. Suspiró, sin saber bien qué o quién le había arrancado dicho gesto. Bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo, sin embargo el ruido del ventanal abriéndose de nuevo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con torpeza el invasor.  
Se sintió como tal, por estar dando vueltas en un lugar que no era suyo. Aun peor había sido el ser sorprendido por uno de los inquilinos.

—Salí a pasear y quise conocer este lugar... —la expresión neutra de Seiya logró ponerlo nervioso.

Es que el Pegasus se encontraba tratando de adivinar el nombre de ese joven rubio, cuando lo consiguió elevó el dedo índice, y luego de unos segundos de tortuoso silencio, con energía lo soltó.

—Atlas ¿verdad?

El mencionado asintió y se quedó quieto en el lugar, sin embargo al ver que su antiguo enemigo no mostraba incomodidad alguna ante su presencia, caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, en el banco de dos plazas.  
Recién entonces Seiya se sintió algo invadido, quería un poco de soledad, pero en cambio se encontraba frente a un sujeto con el que no tenía tema de conversación ni nada en común, aunque eso último no fuera tan cierto.  
A pesar de ello, el menor de los Kido no reveló su malestar.

—Yo soy... —intentó decir Seiya para quebrar el pesado silencio, pero su compañero lo interrumpió, quizás de manera demasiado descortés y abrupta.  
—Sé quien eres.

Con esa contestación el Pegasus se quedó en el molde, incapaz de iniciar una conversación y perdiendo el interés por hacerlo. Si mal no recordaba, Atlas era un tipo sobrador, prepotente y hablador pero... había sido solo la primera impresión, y a él no le gustaba dejarse llevar por eso.

—¿Cómo no saber quién eres? —continuó, casi en un murmullo, había una pizca de admiración en lo dicho.  
—¿Te acuerdas? —Kido abrió grande los ojos, para seguir divertido—: Yo aun conservo las cicatrices de esa pelea —Desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa y reveló en su pecho una vieja herida, justo arriba de la tetilla derecha.  
—Lo siento —dijo Atlas echando un vistazo en la penumbra del lugar.  
—No te preocupes —le restó importancia al asunto—, cosas que suceden —comentó con despreocupación—; ambos luchábamos por una causa.  
— _Je_ —casi rió el guerrero de Abel—, no somos más que títeres de los dioses —caviló, diciendo aquello más que nada para sí mismo.  
—No lo creo así, yo no soy un títere de Athena —se defendió el pequeño, algo herido en su orgullo—. Peleo por mis seres queridos, por mis amigos, por la gente que vive en este mundo, ¡por el mundo entero!  
—Sí que lo eres —retrucó—. Te he visto hoy y lo he confirmado, eres un títere de Saori Kido. —Ante la mirada confusa de su compañero decidió explicarse— Me refiero a Saori, no a la Diosa Athena.

El Pegasus bajó la vista al suelo, confundido con las palabras de su acompañante, luego de aguardar un tiempo prudencial, el Guerrero sagrado siguió hablando.

—Está bien, no puedo bufarme de ello. Mi situación no es muy distinta a la tuya.  
—Pero... —no supo qué decir en defensa, si es que acaso debía defenderse de algo— No soy un títere de Saori, soy su amigo... soy su...  
—¿Sirviente, esclavo, mayordomo? —cooperó en la labor de encontrar algo que se ajustase al papel empleado— ¿lustrabotas, lame culos?  
—Me caes mal —Seiya entrecerró los ojos mientras que su interlocutor rompía a reír ante tanta sinceridad.  
—Tú me caes bien. Eres sincero —. Luego de la risa, buscó compostura— No te culpo por ello. Hoy lo vi, vi como haces todo lo posible por encajar...

De nuevo Seiya guardó silencio, algo raro en él, pero es que esas palabras habían logrado enmudecerlo. ¿Quién era ese tipo para venir a molestarlo en su hogar con esas cuestiones? No tenía por qué andar metiendo sus narices en asuntos ajenos.

—No sé a que te refieres.  
—Te vi —murmuró— intentando acaparar su mirada, buscando su sonrisa...

Seiya bajó otra vez la vista al suelo gris del invernadero, derrotado al notar lo transparente que era. Mucho más de lo temido.

—Todo es en vano —suspiró Pegasus.  
—Siempre lo es con ellos.

Seiya elevó la vista y la posó en su compañero, quien al ver su desconcierto decidió volver a explicarse.

—Los Dioses... siempre es en vano. No somos más que simples mortales para ellos.  
—Ellos también son mortales... reencarnaciones —corrigió.

El rubio le sonrió con empatía, aunque arrastraba en la mueca un halo de tristeza y desesperanza.

—Es lo mismo —los ojos del Guerrero se aguaron un instante—; sé lo que se siente... buscar una mirada, una sonrisa, una palabra... que nunca llega —. Sonrió de medio lado—Y lo peor de todo... es saber que nunca llegará.

Seiya fue abriendo cada vez más los ojos, sorprendido por tamaña revelación. Aunque le costaba, quizás por la juventud que llevaba a cuestas, comprender algunas cuestiones, el hecho de que Atlas estaba hablando de Abel no pasó desapercibido.  
Cuadraban muchas cosas, y por un instante sintió que había encontrado a alguien muy semejante a su persona. Sus situaciones no eran distintas y ambos fueron guerreros que dieron todo por sus dioses y que hubieran dado más si tan solo estos se los hubiesen pedido.

Nunca es suficiente con ellos.

Atlas se había perdido en sus pensamientos, pero volvió en si buscando la mirada de su compañero, sonrió abiertamente cuando lo sorprendió mirándolo con curiosidad, y gracias a su sonrojo pudo adivinar lo que en ese momento atravesaba por la mente del Santo de Athena.  
El rubio comprendió que su nuevo amigo aun era muy joven para entender algo tan complejo como lo que estaba revelando, pero a su vez admiró esa capacidad para respetar y aceptar. Al fin y al cabo el amor no discrimina, no le importa el sexo, la edad o la condición social. Y eso el pequeño Kido, lo tenía muy en claro, sin ir mas lejos se encontraba embelesado por alguien con un rango mucho mayor que él.  
Seiya escondió, nervioso, la mirada, Atlas intentó no importunarlo y desvió la conversación tornándola algo banal, pero que le sirvió para conocer mejor a su antiguo enemigo.   
Vio en el Pegasus el optimismo hecho persona, aunque lo adivinó algo descuidado en algunos aspectos; tampoco se podía esperar mayores expectativas en un niño de catorce años. El buen humor de él en pocos minutos se le contagió. Y lo notó aventurero, tanto como lo era en terquedad.  
El menor de los Kido no le quitó la mirada encima a su compañero, detalle que a este le causó algo de gracia ya que lo observaba con extrañeza. Atlas se tomó la confianza de escudriñar su anatomía, cuyo cuerpo profesaba una vida dedicada al servicio de una diosa. A pesar de su escaso tiempo en la tierra, ya se encontraba en pleno desarrollo.  
El Guerrero de Abel analizaba todas esas cuestiones mientras que el otro se llenaba la boca hablando de sus amigos, quienes para él lo eran todo. Ya había descubierto desde antes lo sincero que era, sumado a su evidente generosidad y su sentido de justicia, lograban hacer de Seiya una gran persona. Aunque algo infantil y exagerado, pero eso mismo lo tornaba más apreciable.  
Por su lado, el Pegasus vio en ese tipo que segundos antes le caía tan mal, un sujeto aventurero por naturaleza, casi igual que él. Aunque aun le parecía una persona agresiva en su trato y forma de hablar; eso mismo lo hacía, de cierta forma, más masculino de lo que era. Las miradas del rubio sobre su persona no pasaron desapercibidas tampoco, pero fueron las sonrisas las que lograron ponerlo en verdad nervioso.  
Ahora, Atlas, le parecía un muchacho simpático, al cual le gustaba el arte y quizás por eso mismo era un poco soñador. Les gustaba creer en imposibles, para un Guerrero con un destino tan sombrío algunos sueños eran imposibles de realizar. Aunque su egolatría, que afloraba de a ratos, opacaba sus virtudes, no terminaban por derrumbar la imagen que Seiya se estaba creando de él.  
Luego de tanto decir, sobrevino el silencio. Seiya se vio obligado a bajar el rostro al suelo y a jugar nervioso con los zapatos, y es que la penetrante mirada del mayor era cada vez mas insistente.   
¿Insistente con qué?

—¿Qué...? —balbuceó Kido con una sonrisa fugaz—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tengo en la cara?  
Atlas se tomó su tiempo para responder, y decidió tomar la iniciativa.  
—Desde hace rato que quiero besarte.  
Seiya elevó las cejas, sorprendido, aunque no debería sorprenderle tal vez. Sin embargo le costó comprender que había despertado el deseo en un sujeto de su mismo género. Se preguntó, en la penumbra del lugar y en compañía de su ex enemigo, qué era lo que él deseaba.

—¿Puedo?

Confundido, el Pegasus asintió con torpeza. Atlas no perdió el tiempo y acercando el cuerpo, tomó entre las manos el rostro del menor, atrapándole los labios.   
Un beso casto y puro, que en su momento Seiya agradeció. Tomaron un poco de distancia, el Guerrero Sagrado se quedó expectante a la reacción del otro, pero Seiya no hizo más que mirar fijo al frente.

Ese... había sido su primer beso. Siempre creyó que el primero se lo daría a una mujer; pero no, un hombre le había besado y a él le había gustado.

Giró la cabeza para mirar al sujeto quien tomó ese inocente gesto como una nueva invitación y aunque no lo era, el Pegasus lo recibió sin quejarse. En esa ocasión el beso fue perseverante, tanto que necesitó abrir la boca para poder respirar, y cuando lo hizo, la suave y húmeda lengua de Atlas interrumpió con calidez.  
Aquello fue extraño, mas no desagradable. Por un instante Seiya cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, pero los abrió cuando sintió las manos del Guerrero sobre la cintura, aferrándolo de una manera que logró perturbarlo.  
Un fuego, desconocido hasta ese momento, lo inundó de lleno.  
Quizás porque el rubio era más grande, tal vez porque a este no le costaba tanto aceptar lo que estaba pasando, pero Atlas intentó llevar las cosas mas allá sin llegar a ser irrespetuoso.   
Necesitó sentir el calor de la morena piel del castaño, por eso sus manos inquietas se colaron debajo de la camisa hasta llegar al vientre, escalando el pecho.  
La respiración de Seiya se agitó, pero más revolucionador para él fue descubrir una sensación jamás experimentada antes, un calor envolviéndole el cuerpo, un dolor, mezclado con un extraño placer en su parte más privada que él ya conocía muy bien, y la imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo para calmar “eso” que comenzaba a nacer desde lo mas profundo de su ser.  
Pero lo bueno dura poco, dice un dicho... y en ese momento ambos lo comprendieron cuando una figura interrumpió tan mágico momento. El Pegasus se vio abandonado cuando su compañero dejó tan fantástica labor, fue su rostro, preso del terror, la vergüenza y la culpa, lo que le indicó al menor que algo no andaba bien.

—Señor —exclamó Atlas separándose con brusquedad de Seiya.

Este pudo ver las facciones endurecida del dios, quien observaba la escena quizás con asco o aprensión, el Pegasus no pudo adivinarlo. Sin embargo la expresión en su rostro había sido suficiente para que guardara silencio.

—Espero... —pronunció Abel con calma, pero firmeza a la vez— que seas consciente del error que estás cometiendo.

Seoya abrió grande los ojos y los posó en su compañero, notando sin ninguna dificultad su evidente agobio.  
—Señor, yo...  
Pero el dios Sol no lo dejó continuar, elevó la mano para silenciarlo. De por sí, vestido con un traje que realzaba su figura, era un hombre imponente, aun más lo fue en cada uno de sus gestos.  
—A pesar del acto deplorable que he tenido la desgracia de presenciar... —continuó Abel— no tengo corazón para amargar a mi hermana revelándole lo que su Guerrero —realizó una breve pausa y posó la mirada en el menor de los Kido— se encontraba haciendo con el mío.  
—Es mi culpa... —se apuró a decir Atlas, dominado por el terror.  
Quiso evitar una represalia por parte de su dios a su nuevo amigo, sin embargo sus palabras reavivaron un fuego intimidante en los ojos de _su Señor_. Seiya se acurrucó en el lugar, pero no por miedo, si no mas bien por vergüenza. Prefiría una dolorosa represalia antes que semejante hecho llegara a los oídos de la mujer que amaba.  
—Entonces... —las palabras de Febo eran duras— espero que este hecho lamentable no vuelva a ocurrir —. Su guerrero asintió con torpeza— Porque no lo toleraré y no seré tan indulgente como ahora.

Seiya observó al dios y luego a Atlas, suspiró un poco más relajado al ver que las cosas no se les habían ido de las manos, pero los ojos aguados del rubio, presos de la tristeza, lo atormentó. Por un instante tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de levantarse y darle un golpe a ese sujeto prepotente que decía llamarse la re encarnación de un dios, pero este mismo hombre los hizo volver en sí.

—Estaba buscándote porque ya nos retiramos. Mi hermana está cansada y debe dormir.

Atlas asintió y se puso de pie sin saludar al Pegasus, sin mirarlo siquiera. Tampoco él buscó su mirada o atinó a despedirse; lo dejó marcharse, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada al respecto.  
...  
No le tomó demasiado a Seiya reaccionar. A decir verdad, tratándose del impulsivo Pegasus, le tomó mucho tiempo hacer algo al respecto. A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto despertó, sin detenerse a desayunar –ya habría tiempo, si no moría en manos de un Dios- se encaminó a la mansión de Abel, dispuesto a decirle todas aquellas cosas que quiso y que no pudo, por prudencia o lo que hubiera sido.  
Ahora, sin Atlas, se sintió en la total libertad de decir muchas cosas y hacer tantas otras si la situación lo requería.  
Lo recibió un Guerrero, el cual su nombre era un misterio para él, tampoco había sido un detalle que le importara en ese momento, solo le interesaba hablar con el dios Febo. Este se encontraba descansando a la luz de un débil sol. Recibió al joven Santo de forma descortés, sin molestarse siquiera en ponerse de pie.  
Seiya no esperó menos, después de todo era un simple mortal intentando hablar con un dios. Abel posó los ojos sobre el intruso y este tomó el gesto como una rápida y concisa invitación a explicar las razones para estar allí.  
—He venido a disculparme... —sin embargo meditó sus propias palabras y enseguida se corrigió—No —sentenció con energía—; no tengo por qué pedir perdón —analizó más consigo mismo. Eso le pasaba por impulsivo, por no pensar antes de actuar—. Atlas no ha hecho nada malo. No hemos hecho nada incorrecto.

Elevó la vista y la fijó con firmeza en el dios para ver su reacción, pero este solo se mostraba atento, por lo que el joven continuó.  
—Creo que fue muy injusto el trato que recibió... que recibimos. —Otra vez comenzaba a corregirse sobre la marcha—. No encuentro razones para reprochar un simple beso —frunció la frente mientras que el otro realizaba un breve movimiento acomodándose mejor en el asiento—. Si es por el hecho de que somos dos hombres... no... eso no tiene nada de importancia. Dos personas... —comenzaba a titubear, el porte en apariencias sereno del dios lo incomodaba, sin embargo tomó coraje para continuar con ímpetu—. El amor no se fija en esos detalles. Dos personas, sin importar su género, tienen derecho a expresar lo que sienten —notó una leve sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro de Abel, pero no amedrentó—. Si no molestamos a nadie, si no hacemos daño alguno, es injusto que se nos reproche...

Iba a acotar mucho más, aunque fuera redundante, aunque careciera de sentido, aunque se tratara de palabras ya dichas, frases trilladas y armadas con respecto a dicho prejuicio, pero con sabiduría guardó silencio.  
Abel se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar, pero cuando lo hizo, su voz tronó en el recinto.  
—¿Y tú qué sabes del amor, joven guerrero? —No era más que un chiquillo impertinente.  
La respiración del Pegasus se agitó, cerró con fuerza los puños.  
—Al menos sé mucho más que usted —luego generalizó, recordando a Saori—, que los dioses.  
¿Cómo se puede amar a un dios si estos no son capaces de amarnos? Se preguntó. Él amaba a una diosa aunque muchas veces no sintiera ese cálido y particular amor en respuesta.

—Alguien como tú no lo comprende —exclamó el dios— ni nunca comprenderá lo que implica ser un dios y tener las obligaciones de uno.  
—Es cierto que no soy un dios —se señaló con energía el pecho dispuesto a continuar, sin embargo fue interrumpido con brusquedad.  
—Tú solo eres un guerrero que tiene las obligaciones de un guerrero —tomó aire, manteniendo la calma, aunque con un tono duro e inquebrantable en la voz—. Se les está permitido amar. En cambio nosotros no debemos amar a un humano por encima de todos los demás —curvó los labios en una triste sonrisa—... al menos eso me enseñó mi hermana tiempo atrás.

El Santo de Athena se quedó en silencio, sorprendido con la revelación de Abel. Había comprendido que los dioses sí podían amar, solo que no sabían cómo.   
Se encontraba cavilando un sin fin de justificativos para explicar el proceder de “ellos” cuando Febo habló de nuevo, fue un tenue murmullo, apenas audible.  
—¿Cómo... ? —bajó la vista, ahora cubierta por un halo de infinita amargura— ¿Cómo poder escapar de un destino tan funesto?  
Con esas nuevas palabras, Seiya lo entendió con más convicción que antes. Tanto Saori como Abel no habían elegido ser dioses, eran meras re encarnaciones, atadas a ese hado lacerante.  
No era fácil ser un dios, tan incomprendidos, tan juzgados.

—Nadie —sentenció el Pegasus—; ni los dioses mismos, tienen el derecho de elegir nuestro destino. Solo nosotros mismos.  
Abel elevó la mirada hasta toparse con la figura gallarda del guerrero, su rostro no perdió el tinte agobiante, sin embargo la voz que desgarrada segundos antes profesaba palabras duras, se tiñó otra vez de dureza.  
—Como sea... —su cuerpo emanó un atisbo amenazante de cosmoenergía—No te quiero ver cerca de él nuevamente. —Obvió el nombre del guerrero en cuestión—. Por que dejaré de lado mis obligaciones como dios y, como humano, te mataré.  
Seiya sonrió complacido, como si en vez de una amenaza de muerte, hubiera recibido un cumplido. Asintió, comprendiendo una última cosa: que había sido Abel, el humano, motivado por los celos, y no el dios Sol, quien le había hablado.  
Satisfecho se marchó, rumbo a la mansión Kido, agradeciendo esa reveladora conversación. Ahora comprendía mas a su diosa, ahora supo que amaba a la persona y no a su representación, y como tal, debía tratarla. Saori ante todo era una mujer o al menos comenzaba a serlo. Por eso mismo, desde ese día, dejaría de rendirle tributo idealizándola por demás, para empezar a agasajarla y conquistarla, como lo haría con la muchacha que amaba. De otra forma nunca estaría a la altura de ella, de una diosa.  
Abel suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que la misma dio contra el respaldo, dejó pasar unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar.  
—Sal de ahí. Sé que estas escondido.  
Atlas ocultó la sonrisa antes de presentarse frente a su dios, se arrodilló ante él dispuesto a escucharlo; pero Febo no quiso ni necesitó hablar, tomó la barbilla de su guerrero para obligarle a que lo mirara, notando que sus ojos húmedos se encontraban presos de un temor natural. Acercó más el rostro hasta el de él y posó un frío beso sobre esos suaves y cálidos labios. Atlas era suyo.  
 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
